Sand Fur
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: This was only supposed to be one chapter of Schrödinger playing with Erwin's hair because it looks like fox ears, but somehow it turned into something longer. Oh dear... Making it M to be on the safe side, because the only thing Hellsing needs to make it more bloody is tanks! When Erwin dissapears, it's up to Yukari to find her; but it seems her captors aren't every-day people.
1. What is my location?

_First things first: Almost all of the Hellsing and Girls und panzer characters will show up, but main ones are obvious. I'm sort of new to the Hellsing fandom, and this was **literally** my first reaction when I saw Schrödinger. Explanation is at the bottom..._

* * *

Erwin really didn't know what happened, last thing she remembered was sitting at her desk drawing up some designs; she had no idea what she was doing in a giant room asleep on a random bed in only god-knows-where. She didn't even remember falling asleep! It had caused quite a scare for the poor girl, needless to say, but now she had managed to calm down, slightly, and at least think clearly. She still had her tan clothes on, so that was good; her shorts weren't off in anyway, her t-shirt wasn't crumpled or anything, and since her tan button-up shirt was still open as she always wore it she figured it was safe to assume that it wasn't touched.

Mentally clearing her check-list, she decided to check her surroundings. Upon looking around and observing the room she was in, it appeared to be made entirely of metal, with only herself, the bed, a few hanging lights, and no windows; the lights appeared to sway slightly, as if the room was moving slightly. The bed was wielded to the floor and not moving an inch, and a tap on the wall proved her previous assumption that the whole structure was metal. Finding nothing of interest, or her supplies, Erwin ran her hand along the wall, stopping as it slid across a raised metal outline.

"Well, I found the door at least; so I guess this isn't a pit or any other sort of gruesome trap." She muttered to herself. Knowing that helped calm her down further, but really didn't help her solve how she got here, or even where she was.

_All metal, no windows, little movement. I'm either on a boat or in the air. No, that's stupid._ Erwin mused to herself, pacing around the room, more confused now than before. _If I were on a boat I'd hear seagulls and know, jeeze that was a stupid thought._ Erwin quickly berated herself, having lived on boat for about two years, she would have known if she were on any sort of ocean-bound vessel. _But the air…well, I'm not on a plane, at least not likely; helicopters are way too small, and I'm sure they're pretty loud. So then what else?_

Erwin didn't have time to think about it much longer as the door she had found slid open. Standing in the doorway was a surprisingly tall man wearing a long coat and a hat. _Why is this guy wearing a coat like the Deutsches Afrikakorps Greatcoat? And a…M43 officer's cap? And why does it have something similar to the Totenkopf symbol on it? Oh god I was abducted by Nazis somehow._ Erwin backed away from the larger man, not quite sure what to make of her current situation. So far he hadn't done anything, but he seemed to get tired of standing in the doorway and jerked his head to one side before spinning around.

"You want me to follow you?" Erwin questioned, curious as to why the man didn't simply say so; he only nodded and waited for her to follow. "Ha, funny. How about no?" Erwin hissed, glaring at the man; this clearly did not amuse the tall man as he stormed over to Erwin and hoisted her over his shoulder, you'd think she was just a towel with how easy it was for him.

"Put me down now! I'm not going to be part of whatever stupid plan you maniacs have!" Erwin screeched, attempting to beat the man into dropping her. All she managed to do was knock off the man's hat, which he caught before it hit the ground; she was a bit surprised to see that the man had white hair, usually that wasn't too good, especially since he seemed to have red eyes. The man didn't put his hat back on, but Erwin really didn't care, as she began hitting his head, much more furious now. "I said _put me down_! I am not a fucking Nazi! My soul name is 'Erwin'! Surely you get the idea! I'm not going to help you, now put me down!"

Erwin continued hitting the man and screaming, and the few people that they did pass just ducked away and clung to the wall, trying to avoid the man and seemingly mad girl. Erwin did eventually stop hitting the man and screaming, mostly because it had absolutely no effect what-so-ever; and it just made her tired, and she needed energy for when she _had_ to fight. She sighed and hug like a rag-doll, pouting and glancing around the halls; the man placed his hat back on his head, figuring she was done with her tantrum.

Erwin watched the man place his cap back on, and decided to annoy him; mostly because he looked like the type with a short fuse and she figured it might result in a chance to escape. Propping herself up a bit, she reached up and flipped his cap off; he caught it though and placed back, allowing Erwin to repeat the action. The man glared at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't do much else, just kept grabbing his cap and placing it back on his head, allowing Erwin to flip it off again. This little cycle only lasted a few more minutes as the man kicked open a door which lead to what looked to be a hospital-like room, except more filthy. The white-haired man dropped her harshly onto a metal table, quickly securing her legs and arms with straps.

"What the hell?! The fuck is this?!" She yelled, trying to free herself. She saw another man standing in the corner, his smile was rather frightening, and the fact that Erwin couldn't see his eyes at all didn't really help.

"Oh, Captain, the Major would like to speak with us before we begin. Something about choosing an animal." The new man had stated to the man that had carried Erwin here. The white-haired man only nodded and they both left, leaving Erwin completely alone. Or so she thought.

"Wow! I've never seen the Captain be so patient! Or heard the Doc sound so excited ever before!"

Erwin thrashed about trying to find the source of the voice, but soon enough found it as a blond boy slammed his hands down onto the table on either side of her head. He was looming over her with a sinister smirk painted across his face, if Erwin could slap him, she undoubtedly would; but she was a little too shocked by the boy's appearance. While his hair color wasn't really anything to freak out over, it was the fact that he also had cat ears and red-fuchsia eye; both of which were _not_ normal.

"You're aggravating me, and whatever you hope to accomplish by kidnapping me won't turn out well. My friends will be looking for me-"

"Without a doubt! But let's skip the silly threats and nonsense, okay? Good. My name is Schrödinger, what's yours?" The boy asked, fixing his tie so it was no longer resting on Erwin's forehead.

"Everyone calls me Erwin."

"But, that is not your name!" Schrödinger chirped, flicking his ears. "I gave you my real name, so miss, I would rather appreciate you telling me your real name. Or should I just find out myself?" He asked, seemingly petting Erwin as if to convince her that something bad would happen if she didn't.

"everyone calls me Erwin, you will too."

"But your real name is Riko, isn't that right?" He suddenly was on Erwin's left, sitting rather daintily on the table. She stared at him in shock, she almost never told anyone her real name!

"Allow me to explain Riko, I can be everywhere and nowhere. That includes your thoughts and memories!" The blond boy giggled happily. His ears twitched again as he stared at her, like he was waiting for a response; but Riko had none. Schrödinger suddenly reached up and began playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Riko questioned, rather confused. No one really played with her hair, and when the Public Moral Committee made everyone conform to the rules, she was the only one to really stick out because of how her hair looked.

"It looks like little ears! Maybe the Doc could do something based on the way your hair looks!" He giggled, still playing with her hair. He continued messing with Riko's hair until the man with the sinister smile returned, frowning when he saw the cat-boy goofing around.

"Schrödinger! Leave her alone and get off the table! I have to work!" The man hissed. Riko could only assume this was the person that was known as 'Doc', and Schrödinger quickly confirmed her assumption.

"Aww! But she's fun! Also, what type of animal are you going to fuse her with Doc? I was thinking some type of fox!" The cat-boy straightened up, ceasing his toying with the girl's hair.

"Well the Major thinks she would be better as something more delicate."

"Foxes are delicate!"

The two boys continued arguing while Erwin just listened, not being able to do much else at the current moment. Though she quickly grew tired of listening to the two bicker back-and-forth about what animal she should be fused with and what 'The Major' would want and what might be interesting, now it was just getting boring.

"You know, if you could make my hair longer, even a little and then combine me with a fennec fox, that might be cool." She stated, bored out of her mind.

"That sounds cool!"

"Schrödinger, mind your own business. If you think it's such a good idea then why don't you ask the major while I make sure everything is ready? This way two things get done at once and we don't waste time." The Doctor muttered, shooing the cat boy out the door before closing it and turning back to Erwin.

"So my darling, what is your name? Surely 'Erwin' cannot be your true name, it seems rather unfitting for a lady like you."

Erwin stayed quiet and glared at the man; though the cat-eared boy had found out her name, this man didn't have to know, and clearly couldn't find out as easily.

"Everyone calls me Erwin. It's my soul name, and literally the only thing I respond to at this point." She stated in a very matter-of-fact way, which it was.

"Ah, very well then. 'Erwin' it shall be. Needless to say, I believe it is time to get started." The Doctor hummed, suddenly revealing a needle filled with some kind of liquid.

Erwin struggled against the restraints again, determined this time to get loose; the restraints were too tight though, and she only managed to bruise her ankles and wrists. The Doctor grabbed her arm and held it tightly, jabbing the needle into her elbow and injecting the fluid; it stung badly and one would think their arm was being torn apart, but Erwin didn't have much time to think about it. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness, a slow beeping being the last thing she heard.

* * *

_Okay, like I said, explanation: Schrödinger is my favorite character from Hellsing, and Erwin is my fave from GuP, and since both have animal-like features (don't deny her hair style!) I was like 'awww, I'm gonna ship them!' but then I was like 'naw, that's stupid, cross-over ships ain't your thang'. Then I looked up facts about Schrödinger's cat...HIS NAME WAS ERWIN SCRODINGER! I literally looked to the sky and screamed. Then I told my sis about all this and she was like 'DOOO ITTTTT' and I was like 'fine..', so here it is. Enjoy my first ever cross-over ship in the history of mankind._


	2. Why is it so quiet?

**OMGchaptertwoisupandwheredidthesepeoplecomefrom?! Wow, anyways, glad you all like the story. See any grammar or spelling, feel free to share. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's pretty long.**

* * *

Erwin woke up slowly, hearing the same beeping she did as she had drifted off. She was worried, and panicked, and really wanted to know what happened, but she didn't feel like opening her eyes at the current moment. Never having been under anesthesia Erwin wasn't really sure what to expect, but she had to force herself awake, quietly repeating 'wake up' to herself. Only when she heard a quiet questioning of 'what was that?' did she actually force her eyes open; it took all of her concentration to open both her eyes.

Glancing around the room, she was able to see that she was right back where she started, with the only difference being the addition of a rather antagonizing cat-boy sitting calmly at the foot of the bed. She wanted to glare at him, but glaring required energy, and she just felt too tired to do anything other than go back to sleep or lay there. She moved her left hand to swat at something that was tickling her cheek, it took her a few tries, but finally the tickling strand of gold ceased bothering her.

"Oh…my hands are free…" She muttered, looking at her hands and raising them slightly; Erwin had been so tired, she hadn't even noticed. She also suddenly realized that what she thought was gold thread was actually her hair! It was now down to the middle of her back, but she found that there was a group on each side of her head that was much shorter than the rest, and still stuck out like fox ears.

"I think they look very nice on you Riko." Schrödinger smirked, suddenly holding up a mirror for Erwin to see her reflection; to say she was shocked would be an understatement. What she thought were tufts of her hair were _actual_ fox ears, with small tufts of her own hair coming out of them. Erwin sat upright and began lightly touching her ears, and each time she did they flicked a bit, as if trying to get rid of a bug or something.

"Why are they…_what are they_?" Erwin looked at Schrödinger; for once she looked like a little helpless animal, but Schrödinger knew better.

"They are Fennec fox ears! You also have a tail. I don't know why the Doc did that, but he did for some reason."

Erwin suddenly noticed the fluffy _thing_ that was touching her legs; throwing off the blanket that had been covering her, she saw the tan fluffy tail that the boy had been talking about. It had a small bit of black on the tip and near her spine where it connected, but the rest of it was the color of sand. Erwin sat on her knees and observed the furry extension of her spine, she found it hard to believe that any normal human could do this in a matter of hours.

"_why?!_" That was the only thing Erwin could think of at the current moment. So far, she had fallen asleep without meaning to, been kidnapped by Nazis while she was asleep, woken up in a strange bed, been brought to an experiment room, given a sedative, been experimented on, and was awake once again with fox ears, tail, and a cat-boy staring at her. "Wait…how long have you been there?!"

Schrödinger shrugged, "Not sure. Had to have been an hour for the operation on your ears, and hour-and-a-half for your tail, and then another hour or so waiting for you to wake up; sooo… about three hours, give or take."

"That math does not add up." Erwin growled, folding her ears back by accident.

"Well, my power is to be everywhere and nowhere. If you tried to kill me right now, I'd just appear by your door. This is my power. I wonder what powers the Doctor gave you?" The cat-boy mused, acting like his power explained his lack of ability to add correctly.

"Still doesn't make sense." Erwin repeated, noticing her tail-tip flicking slightly. She figured her ears and tail reacted to her emotions, and since she was angry, it was no wonder her ears were folded and her tail was twitching.

Schrödinger laughed and dismissed her, leaping off the foot of the bed and twirling a bit; despite the fact that he was clearly a boy, he acted very feminine. He leaned against the wall and stared at Erwin, observing her with his usual smirk on his face; she _really_ hated it. She sat back down normally, being mindful of her newly acquired tail, and stared back at the cat-boy. It was only a few minutes before the Captain, Doc, and another man came in. The third man was a bit larger, not in the same way as the Captain; he was wearing a white suit, and seemed to have an air of superiority.

"Ah, so, she's finally awake." The new man observed, gesturing his arms. Erwin added that he was very flamboyant to her mental list of personalities she had met so far; these people were about as together as a tie-die shirt.

"Schrödinger! What are you doing here?! Get out!" The man known as Doc yelled at the cat-boy. Schrödinger just tilted his head and flicked his ears, pretending to not understand the multi-speckled man.

"Now, Doctor, let him hang around with our newest friend." The large man in the white suit commented, earning a quiet grumble from the doctor and a devilish giggle from the boy. "On a different note, I hear you prefer to be called 'Erwin' dear child."

"Yes, she does; but her real name is Riko." Schrödinger chided in, flicking his ears again. Erwin glared at him once more, grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the annoying cat-boy as hard as she could; it didn't do much, but he got the point.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much! My real name shouldn't be any of your concern; everyone calls me Erwin. That's it." The tank-commander-turned-experiment hissed, crossing her arms. The new man simply nodded and left it at that, turning around to leave.

"By the way, I am the Major. You will refer to me as such, and you will wear the uniform provided to you; no excuses." He quickly left, with the Captain and Doctor in tow.

Erwin was left with Schrödinger, much to the girl's disdain. She didn't like being here, and if everyone cared about when one member on turtle team went missing, surely they cared that she was nowhere to be found now as well.

She looked at the cat boy and frowned, waving her hand slightly to get his attention; "When I said that my friends would be looking for me, it wasn't a threat. One of my friends' is named Guderian, she's very smart when it comes to military combat and things like that. I'm not threatening, I'm warning: beware Guderian. Beware my whole team."

* * *

Caesar ran around the small house, yelling for the blonde girl who was her co-commander; they both had to know the plan for the next match. The only issue was that Erwin was nowhere to be found. So Saemonza and Oryou came home to Caesar running around, screaming threats unless Erwin showed herself.

"Uh, isn't Erwin with Guderian?" Saemonza questioned, knowing the two girls had set up a plan to go to some movie this week.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's tomorrow." Caesar commented quickly before yelling for Erwin again.

"Well, why don't we call Guderian and _ask_?" Saemonza retorted to Caesar's all-too-quick answer.

"You do realize you have a phone and her number too, right?" Caesar replied, turning to face Saemonza. The two then proceeded to glare at each other, previous tasks completely forgotten.

Oryou, who had stayed out of the argument, decided to use her phone to call the panzer loader. Though, with their luck, she might be on recon or something of that sort.

* * *

Yukari leapt for her phone as the familiar banging of a tank firing indicated that someone was calling; once she picked it up and saw who it was, she quietly answered, not sure why Oryou would be calling her at this moment.

"Guderian? It's Oryou."

"I know, um, is something wrong? Do you guys need me to spy on someone? Does Erwin need more tank models?" Yukari questioned. Erwin generally didn't share her ability to sew and design clothes, but she had came up with the idea to make formal attire and other things inspired by tanks; and Yukari had agreed to help.

"What? No, look, is Erwin at your house; and if not do you know where she might be?" Oryou responded, perplexed by why Erwin was borrowing tank models from Yukari.

"Oh….uhhh…" Yukari stayed quiet for a minute, not sure what to say. She knew there was a chance that Erwin could be at the fabric store, but she also knew that if Erwin saw her teammates there she might not be too happy. _Well, she's not with them and not with me..oh…_ "I think Erwin might be at the local fabric store."

"The fabric store? Why would she be there?" Yukari could hear Caesar yell, clearly confused.

"She was going to help me make a hat and coat like the real Guderian wore!" _please let them believe me._ Yukari pleaded to herself; it wasn't a total lie, but also wasn't the greatest excuse either.

"Oh. Well, thanks, we'll check there." Oryou responded, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"And call me back if you don't find her! Okay?" Yukari half-pleaded. As far as she could tell, the only other places Erwin could be would be below the ship or on a rival school's ship; neither sounded too good. Yukari kept her phone out and scanned through the contacts list, quickly finding Erwin's number. Glancing at her door, she decided to try calling the blond commander/radio operator, after all, there was no harm in trying to get in contact. Yukari heard the phone on the other end ring a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" The heavy German accent told Yukari this definitely _was not Erwin_.

"My name is none of your concern! Who is this? Why do you have Erwin's cell phone?!" Yukari demanded, glaring at her phone.

"I am Rip Van Wrinkle. Now would you kindly tell me your name, else I do something regrettable?" The woman spoke as if she were of high authority, which she might have been, but Yukari couldn't really tell.

"Some call me Guderian. Since you seem keen on hiding your real name, that's all you get." She replied bitterly, still glaring at her phone.

"My name is in fact Rip Van Wrinkle, you lady. I'm going to assume that by the name you gave, you are friends with our newest recruit. What was her name again?"

"Eren? Erick? Schrödinger said her name began with an 'R' though, so I don't know." Another female voice responded to the question, though this one was clearly farther off than the woman with the phone.

"Erwin you mean." Yukari corrected, slowly trying to figure out what ship these women were from.

"Ah, yes! Erwin it was!" The woman chirped, earning a mumble from the other, farther away woman.

"What have you done to her? If you intend to hurt her, I will report you to the administration; also, as soon as I figure out what ship you are on, you can bet we are going to grab her back."

"Ship? Oh, you're talking about that 'Tankery' sport thing! Silly girl, we're not on a ship or even part of that! Right Zorin!?"

Yukari stiffened; if they weren't holding Erwin because they were a rival ship, then why _were_ they holding her? It didn't make sense to Yukari…unless… "Hey, are you guys planning to do anything to Erwin?" She questioned, hoping to figure out what had befallen her friend.

"Well, the Doctor already saw her, and Schrödinger seems to have already taken an interest in her, but I have no idea what the Major wants her role to be; we already have everything planned out." The woman named 'Rip' seemed upset as she spoke, as if trying to figure out why they even had Erwin.

"Could I speak to your Major then? Surely you can understand why I am concerned about my friend." Yukari waited patiently hearing a little bit of an argument and some angry mumbling before someone came back on.

"Hello? Who is this?"

It was a male voice, and Yukari got the feeling that Erwin would hate this man just based on his voice. _Somebody give her the patients of a saint or something, because no one so far sounds like the type of person to get along with Erwin._ "Yes, hello, my name is Guderian, and, well, I believe you have one of my friends. She goes by the name Erwin." Yukari spoke quickly and politely, getting to the point quickly.

"Ah, yes, Guderian. Riko has mentioned you…"

_Riko? Is that Erwin's real name?_

"…But, sadly, she cannot speak at the moment. I'm afraid she is…resting." The man's tone felt sinister to Yukari, who shivered before speaking.

"Well, I assume you are the one referred to as 'The Major', is that correct?" A small hum confirmed Yukari's suspicions and she continued, "while I do understand that you are holding her, and are probably treating her well," Yukari tried to sound threatening, glaring at her phone again in hopes to get the point across (Even though she knew he couldn't see) "I would like to talk to her as soon as possible. Whenever she wakes up, I request you tell her that Guderian called and would like to talk to her in private. Now, pardon my noseyness, but, WHAT IS SHE RESTING FROM?!" Yukari yelled, both agitated and concerned about her friend. If they were treating Erwin well enough that her health wasn't in danger, then there was no reason for her to be resting.

"Well, she needed a few…modifications, shall we say? After all, I don't think anyone has ever thought that a werefox might be possible; but if we can make a werecat, why not?"

Yukari stared in utter silence, not hearing what the man was saying, much too shocked; she only closed her phone and put it down when a beep had signaled that he had hung up. She sat there for a moment before standing up and putting on her usual recon outfit and sneaking out her window. The rest of the team had to know where she was going and why, after all, Erwin was their teammate, and just as important as everyone else.

* * *

Miho opened her door and quickly shut it, minding her own business, when she suddenly heard a loud sneeze behind her. Whirling around, she saw Yukari standing in front of an open window covering her nose as if she had just sneezed; Miho relaxed at seeing her loader and smiled.

"Yukari, what are you doing here? It's late and this is no time for recon." She stated quietly, noticing Yukari's clothes.

"I'm not doing recon; I'm going on a rescue mission. Erwin's been kidnapped," Yukari stated in a 'matter-of-fact' way, "and I'm going to get her back before she gets hurt!"

Miho giggled and put her bag down, sitting on the edge of her bed; "Yukari, you know the rules don't allow the other schools to harm her in anyway. Caesar told me they couldn't find Erwin, but you know as I do she's not in _real_ danger." Miho tried to comfort her friend, but Yukari still looked upset.

"But…she's not _on a ship_ Nishizumi-san." Yukari muttered, looking at the floor.

"Eh?" Miho tilted her head in confusion; Erwin was either on another ship, or lost in their own ship somewhere. The latter seemed more dangerous, but didn't explain Yukari's behavior. "What do you mean Yukari?"

"I mean she's been kidnapped; as in _kidnapped kidnapped_, not kidnapped to another ship."

Miho sat there for a minute trying to understand what Yukari was saying before it actually hit her like a brick wall being pushed by a truck that was on a train. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL THE COPS?! WHERE EVEN ARE WE GOING TO LOOK YUKARI, WE'RE ON A BOAT!" Miho yelled, suddenly _very_ concerned for Erwin's well being.

"I don't know! That's why I'm going to look! You have to tell everyone else what is going on, but don't let the police get involved until I know where those creeps are and where their holding Erwin!" Yukari stuttered, shrinking a bit at Miho's outburst.

"Alright, I'm sorry Yukari, it's just…how did this even happen? Erwin isn't one to be taken somewhere without a fight I'm sure, and she's not likely to fall for a trick, so how did someone even grab her?" Miho stated, calming down a little, but still upset.

"Well, first off: She was likely in her house, her room to be more specific; so it was only one person and they probably drugged her in some way. I just don't know how they got in because they all keep the doors and gate locked until one of them comes home. Climbing the fence would be difficult, and getting to Erwin's window and staying hidden once she was home would certainly be near impossible." Yukari thought out loud. She knew that herself having decided to play a prank on the blond commander once; needless to say, hiding anywhere in Erwin's room aside from the closet was pretty much impossible, as her room was filled with bags of fabric, little knick-knacks, and an assortment of other random things all stuffed into corners, even her laundry was only a pile in the corner near her closet. That being said, Yukari was still surprised when Erwin came home and told Yukari to remove herself from the blonds' closet; Yukari was both startled and curious on how Erwin realized she was there.

"I imagine that; Erwin must be rather neat and would probably notice a rug corner out of place." Miho joked, trying to lighten the situation slightly. "Anyways, what's your plan? We don't even know where she is or who took her."

"I know who, sort of." Yukari replied, perking up a little, "a woman name Rip Van Wrinkle, another woman named Zorin, probably another kid named Schrödinger, someone simply referred to as 'The Doctor', and then some guy referred to as 'The Major'. Only five, plus probably a hundred guards or so; but I think those five are the only ones who could cause problems!"

Miho nodded and handed Yukari a small device from under her bed. "It's a tracker, I actually bought it for humor purposes, but since this is really important and we don't know where she is…" Miho left it at that, knowing Yukari got the idea.

"Thank you so much Nishizumi-san. I'll find her, I promise." Yukari smiled, heading over to the window.

"Um, Yukari?"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Please, use the front door."

Yukari giggled and nodded, heading over to the front door and exiting the small apartment, leaving Miho to mull over the information she had just received.

Yukari leapt onto the supply ship, even though she knew it would be a while before she got to land. She had to look everywhere. Every time a ship landed, she had to ask around, when a new ship with a different destination arrived she would board, when she reached a new landmass she departed, and then repeat. She relaxed slightly, breathing in the salty air and enjoying the sun; she was snapped out of her calm state by her phone vibrating, which she promptly picked up.

"Hello, this is Guderian. Who is calling?" She used her soul name, knowing that the ones who kidnapped Erwin only knew as that.

"Guderian, it's Caesar."

"Oh! Lady Caesar, what's the problem?" Yukari asked, already having a hunch on what she was going to say.

"Erwin wasn't at the store, any other ideas on where she might be?" Caesar's tone sounded very concerned, it was clear she was beginning to worry about her blond teammate.

Yukari stayed quiet for a minute and looked at the floor, shuffling her feet slightly. "Lady Caesar…Please, talk to Nishizumi-san. She'll be able to tell you more." Yukari hung up, not giving the Rome-loving girl a chance to respond.

* * *

-*Time skips commence*-

Yukari leapt off the school ship, waving farewell to Darjeeling and Orange Peko, both of whom were happy to see the tank fan and willing to help in her quest to find her friend. It had only been 37 hours since Erwin had gone missing; plus or minus an unknown amount of time, seeing as she had been taken when no one was home. So far, Yukari had made it from the supply ship to St. Gloria School Ship. She had been found though, but once she explained the predicament, everyone was happy to help.

"Remember, don't stay out past dark!" Darjeeling called, waving politely to Yukari.

"And don't wander around alone! Especially in alley ways and such!" Orange Peko added, smiling sweetly.

"I won't forget! Thanks you guys!" Yukari called back happily, setting off into the city once the ship started to depart. "Okay, time to look around. I have to find a private detective or some group like that." Yukari muttered, only to be interrupted by her phone.

"Hello?"

"First off: never hang up on me again. Secondly: if you have a suspicion about one of my teammates, tell me before the rest of us go running to the store and getting confused because we don't understand the difference between silk and polyester." It was Caesar, and she was very clearly _pissed_.

"I see no difference but the price!"

Yukari tried to stifle her laughter as she heard Oryou yelling in the background. Erwin had tried to explain the differences to Yukari once. The most Yukari understood was that adding boning to a dress was like adding extra armor and a larger gun to the maus tank; made it more difficult to move and gave it a different shape.

"Don't laugh at us Guderian! Miho explained to us that you went looking for Erwin, but _you_ don't even know where she is!" Caesar responded to the quiet laughter, growing more agitated. "What is the plan here? Do you even know?!"

"Well, I'm looking." Yukari muttered, passing a dark alley. She was sure she could feel someone watching her. "I got some names. I'm just concerned about what the Major guy is going to have the Doctor guy do to Erwin." She looked back, but saw nothing unusual aside from the busy street.

"Well, what do you plan to do if there are more people? Or if they brain wash her? Guderian…" Caesar was quiet for a minute, thinking of how to word her thoughts. "Yukari, you are only one person; a high school girl from Japan, running around the world looking for someone with fairly ordinary features. What if they change her appearance too much? Lengthen her air, dye it, take away her clothes, sell her to someone, keep her locked up." Yukari stopped walking, surprised by Caesar's words. The fellow loader was trying to sound normal, but Yukari was quite capable of hearing the sorrow in her voice.

"I know that." Yukari responded, after a few minutes of silence. "But, I'm not going by her appearance; I'm looking for her personality." Yukari smiled, knowing it would be difficult to change the blond girl's attitude. "I spoke to the Major guy over the phone, I really hope Erwin can get some patients, for that guy's sake."

Caesar laughed quietly on the other end, clearly in a better mood thanks to Yukari's little joke. "Well, let's hope she's safe until then."

"Right, and I won't stop looking until I find her!"

"Good luck on your mission Guderian, bring our radio man back safely."

Both girls hung up, a little less stressed, but still aware that their friend was in danger. Yukari resumed walking, she had no clue where she was going, but she made it looked like she knew _exactly_ where she was going. It worked well enough, those she bumped into apologized and left her alone, no shady figures approached her to see if she needed 'help'. She soon made it to the edges of town, still unsure of where she was going and aware that her available excuses were running out.

_Erwin, please, hold on. We'll find you._

* * *

"So, this 'Millennium' group is expanding?"

The woman was unnervingly calm; hands folded neatly and resting on her desk, chin resting against them, no emotion evident in her eyes. The man in front of her bore the same attitude, but the young lady standing next to the dark man was clearly concerned.

"And this new person is named?" The woman behind the desk did wait for a reply from either, they never lied to her when it came to such important information.

"We are…unsure, to say the least ma'am." The younger woman spoke, sounding very polite while she straightened up to stand at attention.

"From what I saw, she prefers to be called Erwin." The man replied. He knew no other information on this strange girl, or why the cruel group even decided they needed her do badly that they kidnapped her. It was too strange.

"I see…" The woman behind the desk muttered, swiveling her chair to look out the window behind her. "When you two find this girl, bring her here. If she refuses or sides with Millennium, get rid of her. That is an order, understood?" She spun back around to face the two people.

"Yes ma'am."

The man nodded and both left the dim office, allowing the older woman to think.

"'Erwin', huh? Interesting name for a girl…"

* * *

**Oh god this took me forever! *dies* Welp, time to work on chapter three! I'll try to post it sooner than this one, but with school I give no guarantees. Sorry 'bout that. Blah, lots of stuff in this chapter. Sorry for any _major_ oocness, I'm trying to keep everyone as in-characters as possible. I'm probs failing right? :'D**


	3. All is not well

_Holy potatoes, where did all you people come from?! ANJFCBFHJVKCAJSNsNZ_

_*Ahem* sorry. Never realized that this story would become so popular, I'm surprised to say the least. Welp, here is the most recent chapter, hope you all like it. Sorry for the __**very**__ slow updates, but I've been trying to fix one of my grades in a college course (I went from an F to a C in about one week)and I just haven't really felt motivated. I'm going to try to work on 'Games' a bit more and probably write a few random stories. Anyways, let's just assume I put the usual disclaimer here because Hellsing and Girls und Panzer are obviously not owned by the same people. Enjoy~!_

* * *

Yukari continued along the dirt road, following it wherever it lead. She wouldn't get into a car, and when one passed she would step to the side to avoid it. By now, she couldn't use any excuse to avoid people who were walking along the path as well… not that there were any people. Still, Yukari preferred to air on the side of caution. She knew she would have to talk to someone sooner or later (and, quite frankly, she preferred later), but right now she was just looking for clues on her friend's whereabouts. So far, there hadn't been any hints what-so-ever; and even though she was probably looking in the wrong place she was determined to find a clue that she could bring to the police.

Yukari knew Erwin didn't have a habit of disappearing like she did, but the police would probably think the blond girl had just gotten lost in their ship or taken onto a different ship; these were very common occurrences and with no one really harmed it was easy to under-react in a serious situation.

Yukari eventually got tired, and from the position of the moon in the sky, she realized it was sometime around 3AM; it would be best to sleep if she wanted to be able to find Erwin. Walking off the road, she quickly found an abandoned church on a small hill, and decided to stay there. She pulled a few boards off a broken window and crept inside, being careful of where she placed her feet in case the floor felt the need to cave in. She made it up to the alter and set up her bedroll, deciding it was best _not_ to make a fire as the whole church was made of old, dry wood. She sat down and munched on some crackers she had brought, thinking of what she would do once she found Erwin. Yukari was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rustling of fabric on wood.

* * *

*At another place, probably the same time*

"Look out!" Erwin screeched, leaping out of her bed and crashing to the floor. She had just woken up from a dream where she, her team, and Yukari were in a desert filled with giant living cactuses, and the only weapons they had were water guns.

"What even-?"

"GYAH! Schrödinger! What are you doing here?!"

"I was bored of course, nobody ever amuses me anymore. That dream was really weird though~." The cat-boy chirped as Erwin stood up; her head hurt and so did her spine, but when you spontaneously got ears and a tail pain should be no surprise. She also suddenly felt _horribly_ sick.

"Oh…oh god…I think I'm going to vomit…." Erwin muttered, covering her mouth and gagging.

"What?! Why?! I haven't done anything!"

"I have made fatal error! I stood up too fast… get me a bag, or garbage can…my mouth tastes horribly…I hereby hate anesthesia." Erwin stumbled around a bit, gripping the edge of the bed as though her life depended on it. Just as she was about to vomit on the floor, Schrödinger appeared right in front of her with a bag, handing it to her quietly. She grabbed the plastic bag from the boy and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach (or lack thereof) into the bag. Her ears flattened and her tail drooped in embarrassment, blushing slightly as she muttered a quiet 'ow'.

"Is everyone okay? We heard a loud bang, what happened?" A tall, thin woman with glasses asked as she burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

"I had a nightmare and puked. Do you desire me to go into detail random human whose name I do not know?" Erwin asked as sarcastically as she could, considering her throat and mouth had just been burned by her own stomach acid.

"Oh, well, I am Rip Van Wrinkle! You must be Erwin!" The tall woman replied. Erwin suddenly noticed a necklace that had a swastika in place of a pendant.

"Yes I am Erwin; and that living tank behind you, who is…that?" The blond commander retorted, glaring at the strange person.

"Oh, that's just Zorin! She's very strong and can invade people's minds! She uses a way that's different from my way though. I use 'I think, therefore I am'!" Schrödinger smiled, flicking one of his ears. The woman grunted a greeting, obviously not one for friendly chit-chat. Erwin just silently nodded, letting Zorin know she had heard. "Any ways, while you were asleep, I got you some new clothes!" The cat-boy giggled, motioning to a corner that had a chair with some clothes neatly folded on top of it. Erwin immediately recognized her hat, coat, and boots; all three were very important to her.

"Oh, um, thanks?" Erwin responded with a bit of confusion. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful to him for getting her clothes, or concerned that he snuck into her room while her fellow Hippo team members were likely home.

"It was no trouble. But the Major didn't like your old green and white uniform, so he gave you a new one~!" Schrödinger stated happily, teleporting the short distance to the chair and back to her bed with the pile of clothing.

"Okay…" Erwin muttered, taking the clothes that had been selected for her. "If you all could leave for a few minutes, I'll get dressed…I suppose."

"Oh, that's right! You went to an all-girls school!" Schrödinger beamed, practically skipping out the door. "Come on Rip! Zorin! Let's let young Miss Erwin get dressed~!"

Once the door clicked shut, Erwin ducked under the covers and changed as quickly as possible. It was a little difficult to say the least; she had trouble with the tan stockings, mostly due to her tail; the skirt was weird because it had buttons but the buttons were only for decoration so she had to use a zipper that was on the side; the long-sleeved-button-up shirt they gave her wasn't much trouble, but she gave up on the last two top buttons as all of the buttons were pretty small. Once all that was done she pulled on her boots and made sure they were secure, then she pulled on a pair of black gloves that they had given her, and finally put on her coat and hat, adjusting the two most important articles of clothing until they looked perfect.

Once she was done she shuffled over to the door and pulled it open a crack, noting that only a couple of soldiers were outside her door; yet Schrödinger, Rip Van Wrinkle, and Zorin were nowhere to be seen. One of the guards saw her and smiled; he was either trying to be friendly and failing horribly, or trying to be terrifying, in which case he was succeeding. Regardless, Erwin ducked back into her room and hid by the bed, not liking anything that was happening.

"Really, I just want to go home…"

The clacking of shoes on the metal floor alerted her that someone was drawing near. She perked her ears to try and listen better, identifying the voice of the Major, and the heavy footsteps of the Captain. She was hardly surprised when the two men entered the room, with Schrödinger in tow.

"See! Told you she was awake!"

"Go jump off a cliff kitty-boy." Erwin hissed, glaring at the three males.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your superior Miss Erwin." The Major commented, smiling in his usual way. Erwin Growled quietly, but let the larger man continue talking; if Schrödinger was her superior, then whoever his superior was must have had the patience of a stone wall. "You will be joining the Werewolf division, Schrödinger and the Captain are your superiors, you listen to them. But If I say something that contradicts what they said, you listen to me, understand?"

"Oh yes, great king of jerks everywhere. You know, it's people like you that give people like me a bad name." Erwin replied in the most sarcastic way possible. She knew she had to listen, but if they gave her orders with even the slightest bit of a loophole, she would exploit it.

"Good. This room is yours temporarily, at least for another day or so until your permanent room is finished."

"Your room will be next to mine Fräulein!" Schrödinger smirked, skipping over to her.

"Since when was I Fräulein?" Erwin questioned, not sure how else to respond.

"Since right now of course! We are going to be best friends and do lots of fun things together, okay Fräulein?!" Schrödinger chirped happily, suddenly hugging Erwin.

"Um…Sure…Fun." Erwin muttered, not even trying to hide her hatred for the current situation. Her friends and she, herself, weren't ones for hugs; and even if they did hug it was very brief and filled with lots of jumping and being shockingly girly. _Nobody_ was allowed to know about such instances.

"We also heard that you got a little sick, is that correct?" The Major interjected, drawing the attention of the two children.

"Yes that is true. My spine and head still hurt too, whatever pain medication you gave me seems to have worn off." Erwin replied, just because she didn't like these people and intended to be as recalcitrant as possible didn't mean that she hoped they cared enough to make the pain go away.

"That's strange. Dilauded usually lasts longer and works well."

"The hell is that?" Erwin tilted her head. She had never heard of such a medication before, but clearly it didn't work for her.

"How many Acetaminophen do you take when you have a headache?"

Erwin stared at Schrödinger, perplexed by his question. "Most of the time, only one; sometimes two if it's really bad. Why?"

The cat boy suddenly burst into laughter, nearly falling off the bed as Erwin yelled at him, not understanding what the blond boy found so funny. "No wonder that Regline stuff didn't work!" He gasped between his laughter, trying to make sure it was clear. "Major! We tried to kill a gnat with a bazooka!" He finally began to calm down and Erwin just stared at him with a look that clearly read _'what are you babbling about?'_ which the cat-boy was happy to clear up. "You are drug naïve, Dilauded is a very strong pain killer for people with a high drug tolerance."

"So you guys went overkill on the painkillers." Erwin replied, clearly displeased.

"Yes, sorry Fräulein." Schrödinger apologized, finally calming down enough that he could talk normally.

"Whatever. Let's just not do that again, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that making the same mistake would likely cause problems in the future, and they were determined to have Erwin on their side. Erwin adjusted her hat again out of habit, but when she ran her fingers over the cold metal pin it felt different. Quickly taking her hat off, she was shocked to see a swastika below the eagle; she grabbed at her coat and found the same accursed marking on the pin on her coat. Her ears folded back and her tail tip twitched in anger; they had messed with her clothing and put something on that she had left off because not many people knew the truth.

"Now, now; you are a member of Millennium, you must wear the same mark as the rest of us." The Major smiled, causing Erwin to glare at him. She had no choice though, she had to wear the stupid symbol. She huffed quietly and flipped her hat back on, still fuming at the thought of having to walk around wearing it. She wouldn't wear it proudly, and if she ever got the chance she would remove it in a heartbeat.

Riko never thought she would have to live up to her soul name anymore than right now.

* * *

_Okay guys, so far I've only gotten two votes, and both have been for 'light'. The deadline will be May 1st; cast your vote for 'light' route or 'dark' route. I've changed it a little, now it will only truly affect the end of the story. Make up your minds and say something here people! It's not often others get a say in how things go (whether it be a game, show, or book), so take this opportunity to decide our fox-eared friend's fate!  
_


	4. Blood and Daydreams

_Hey! New chapter 4 is up! Hope you all enjoy this random derpidity. Remember to share your thoughts!_

* * *

Yukari ran. That was all she could do. She had to keep running, holding make-shift bandages to the bleeding wound on her neck, she knew she was bound to die from it, but she would at least try to find a hospital or someone to help her. Her prayers were answered when she saw a figure on the horizon, though it was going to be risky, Yukari had no choice.

"Hey! You! Help! Please help! Call the police! Some guy just attacked me! Please!" She yelled drawing closer. Her shouts got quieter as she drew closer, the man was significantly taller than she had first expected. Yukari began to feel faint, her steps slowing and becoming more uncertain, static obscuring her vision.

~*Mini time jump*~

The air smelled damp and dusty, like a tomb or wine cellar; the comfortable bed, however, conflicted with such an idea. Yukari could feel people standing around her, but had no idea on who they were or even why they felt the need to stand so close, it was aggravating in all honesty. Forcing her eyes open, Yukari was met with three rather imposing figures, which caused her to screech loudly and throw a pillow at them.

"Calm down girl, we're not going to hurt you." An older woman with very long blond hair stated dully, dodging the pillow that was heaved at her head.

"Yeah right! You, you're part of that Millennium organization aren't you?!"

A man who she didn't know was even in the room was now hovering over Yukari, his eyes glinting orange in the dull light. "And exactly what do you know of this organization?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"Um…th-they have my friend…Erwin is her name…"

"Erwin?" A smaller girl asked. She had blond hair that looked like it needed to be brushed and blue eyes.

"You've heard of her!?" Yukari begged excitedly; these people may have not taken Erwin, but if they knew anything about the people that did, then these were just the people Yukari had been looking for!

"And if we have?" the older woman replied with a question.

"She's my friend! You have to help me get her back!" Yukari stated; they had known about the organization that took Erwin, so they must have been willing to help her.

"So?"

Yukari had to think, what could she possibly say to convince them? "Well, she's only 18. And if there's a bunch of guys, I don't think it'll end well…"

"And what if she willingly joined?"

"She wouldn't. Erwin's not like that, she likely doesn't share their ideals. On top of that, she has so many friends back in Oorai that she just wouldn't up and leave without telling anyone." Yukari muttered, clenching her hands into fists.

"Well, let's speak on hypothetical terms, shall we?" The tall woman continued, staring hard at Yukari.

"Um, that's really hard to do with Erwin. With how much I know about her, hypothetical chances are extremely slim. The only way they could get her to join willingly is by lying, and even then, once she realized something was off, she'd get out of there as soon as possible."

"And if she couldn't get out?"

"That's why I'm here! I'm going to find her and save her before they do something bad to her!" Yukari threw her hands up in exasperation; these people clearly did not know Erwin in the slightest.

"Perhaps having this girl join our ranks would aid us." Another tall man, this one dressed like a butler of some sort, commented.

Everyone started arguing about whether or not Yukari would prove helpful or hurtful, but all the brunette could think about was how she was going to rescue her friend from a bunch of crazy people; if this group was any indication of the lack of sanity this place seemed to operate on.

* * *

Erwin sat in her new room, fully alone for the first time since she had been dragged here. She hadn't left her room since it was completed, too nervous by all the creatures she was surrounded by. Even though they all looked human there was clearly something _inhuman_ about every single one of them.

"And now they have dragged me into their circus of inhumanity…how fun." Erwin muttered to herself, staring at the ceiling above her bed. She thought of her teammates and Yukari, trying to think of what animals they would be combined with; in a vain attempt to cheer herself up.

_Oryou might be a panda…yeah, she'd be a panda; quiet, adorable, and tries to be intimidating but just ends up being a giant ball of fluff. Saemonza, hmm… She might be a horse or a bat; nah, she'd definitely be a horse; quick, strong, long flowing hair._ Erwin giggled quietly at the last part of her thoughts, before thinking about Yukari. _Guderian would likely be a dog of some sort. German Sheppard, and her 'owner', if she were actually a dog, would be Miho without a doubt. Yeah, Yukari is so loyal to out commander, it's kind of adorable._

"But what about Caesar?" Erwin muttered, rolling onto her stomach and removing her gloves to think. She twirled her hair, making one of her ears twitch as a small strand kept bopping into it. "A dove maybe? Not a white one, but maybe a Ring-Neck Dove, or Mourning Dove." Erwin was quiet for a minute as she imagined her co-commander/loader having wings and a little feathery tail. A pale blush crept across her cheeks and she fought the urge to squeal loudly as she imagined dove Caesar getting caught in the rain and fluffing in an attempt to dry off. "Mien Gott, that would be ADORABLE!" She gave into her girly side and squealed loudly, rolling around and flailing at the grossly adorable thought.

"Well, that was unexpectedly loud!"

"Gyah! Schrödinger! Stop doing that damn-it!" Erwin hissed at the humanized tom-cat; he had a serious issue with respecting Erwin's private space. It was beginning to tip her nerves. "Jeeze, what are you even doing here? Do you have issues comprehending the concept of knocking?"

"No, I know what knocking is, I just choose not to knock is all~. And as your superior, I demand that you have no issue with it either!" The blond cat-boy cheered, smiling as always.

"Yeah, well, guess what? That is going to be near impossible for me because I was on a girls-only school ship." Erwin countered, glaring at the male. She didn't necessarily hate men, but right now most of them weren't providing a strong reason for her to like them either.

Schrödinger huffed at Erwin and pouted, crossing his arms and looking a little more than ridiculous. "Well, at least I don't squeal loudly thinking about what my teammates would look like when combined with animals!"

Erwin sighed, this boy had no concept of how to stay on track what-so-ever. "Well, clearly you wanted to talk to me about something, or else you wouldn't be here."

"Wonderful observation Fräulein!"

"Your snark is not appreciated warrant officer."

"Noted. Anyways, I was just here to tell you that the Major is sending some people to take care of a group of pests. This group goes by the name of the Hellsing Organization. He wanted me to inform you that under no circumstance should _you_ even try to engage anyone from that organization in combat. Meaning when the final plan is implemented, you are to stay here. Is that clear?"

Erwin stared at the cat-boy, rather perplexed. If she was not kidnapped and experimented on so she could fight with them, then why was she here? Regardless she nodded and waved her hand, dismissing Schrödinger as he suddenly vanished without a trace. She was once again left alone in her room with only her thoughts. Riko's mind buzzed with the new information; she had to figure out what was going on fast, or she could wind up dead before anyone was even close to rescuing her.


	5. Tick Tock

_So, I kind of forgot I had this chapter sitting around on my computer, and just put it up now. Sorry. Anyways, I'm not dead, and this story is still on!_

* * *

Yukari wandered around the mansion for the third day in a row. No one had given her any jobs, and she was quite bored. So following the butler as he went about his day seemed like a pretty good idea, until he turned a corner and vanished into thin air. Now more bored than ever, Yukari decided that staying inside, while it would be following orders, was far too boring and wandered out onto the grounds of the giant estate. She eventually found a shooting range and a series of small hand guns, easily identifying them as she walked past. She grabbed a random gun and started shooting, choosing not to wear safety gear. The gun handled well enough, and it was comfortable for her to hold…

"You handle that well for someone who was born only recently."

Yukari nearly screamed as an exceedingly tall man appeared behind her; she calmed down quickly though once she realized it was only Allucard, the man who had saved her from that creature. "Well, I know just about anything and everything used in war. Tanks, armor, boots, rations, aircraft, guns, ships. Everything!" She chirped happily, placing the gun back where she had found it.

"Oh? And what about your friend? Does she know anything about war?"

"Umm…Not really." Yukari blushed. She knew Erwin wasn't exactly the most reliable when it came to historical facts, even concerning the German military in world war II, but the blond always tried her best. "She gets a lot of the details wrong sometimes, but she's not stupid. She's pretty…"

"Cunning?" Allucard cut in, filling in for the word the tiny girl was looking for.

"Yeah. She's also a pretty good partner to have for scouting missions. She also likes the supernatural, just like the rest of her team…it's funny, they like to hold a little get-together with everyone where they tell spooky stories."

"Oh? Do they now? Then perhaps they would serve as good allies…" The tall vampire muttered ominously as he stalked away, leaving Yukari to contemplate his words.

* * *

Erwin punched one of the four walls in her room, cursing loudly as she essentially broke her hand.

"Damn-it!" She screeched, her tail lashing furiously. She had been cooped up in her room for two weeks straight, and it was beginning to wear on her. Was it actually five days? She had no idea. She had no idea of anything! As far as she knew time no longer existed. "Stupid cat, stupid wolf, stupid…CREATURES!" She slammed her other fist into the wall as hard as possibly, completely oblivious to the sickening _crack_ that it made as the small bones within it shattered like glass.

Erwin collapsed onto the floor, gasping as she tried to get control of her emotions. This wasn't like her, she was normally calm, like the rest of her team. Where were all these weird emotions coming from?! She felt so sad, and hollow. She didn't feel like doing anything, not eating, not sleeping, not…Erwin's eyes widened. She had never wanted to stay asleep before now. Now, she couldn't care less if she woke up or not; heck she felt _happy_ thinking about sleeping forever.

"Oh Erwin, what has happened to you?"

"What has happened to me?" Erwin whirled around to face the all-too-familiar figure of Caesar. "If you must know what has happened to me, _Taka-chan_ I was kidnapped, experimented on, and then left alone in a locked room all by myself!" Erwin's tail lashed about angrily, her ears nearly disappeared they were pinned so far back.

Caesar just giggled, smiling gently as she approached her blond teammate. "Silly, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Erwin asked, tilting her ears back up.

"You know what I mean, Riko-chan~." Caesar suddenly vanished, leaving no trace of her behind.

"Caesar? Caesar, please come back…" Erwin reached out, patting at thin air. Caesar was never here, and never would be.

"Well, technically yes and no. I am a figment of your mind Riko-chan."

Erwin spun around to see Caesar sitting on top of her bed-side table. "What? How did you-?"

"I told you Riko, I'm a figment of your mind. I can do anything. I can go through walls, sass the cat boy, disrespect those guys for you. Whatever you want me to do; within reason. I mean, you _did _ model me after the real Caesar of your group, so." The apparition stated, crossing its arms and legs.

"Okay then…Then, how come Saemonza and Oryou aren't here?"

"I have no idea."

"But you just said-"

"Let me take this moment to point out that you are talking to me as if I am a real person, physically here with you. You are crazy."

"Thank you captain obvious; now-"

"At any moment now, someone will walk in and be like: 'Riko, why are you talking to yourself?' and you will have no response."

"Will you let me finish?!"

"I don't know. You're the one who created me. You decide if I ever let you finish what you're asking."

Erwin smacked her hand over her face, groaning in agony. Despite looking like Caesar, this was still not Caesar. "Alright. So, let me get this straight: You are a semi-separate entity, that looks like Caesar, kind of acts like Caesar, but is still not Caesar?"

"Correct! Wow Riko, you're really smart when you try!"

"Now that's just insulting." Erwin muttered crossing her arms. She knew she was probably the least bright person on the tankery team, but she always tried, and that _had_ to count for something…right?

"Well, you _are_ the one that made me." The imposter pointed out, shrugging as if she herself did not understand the situation. Which she probably didn't.

"Regardless of that fact, why are you here? What purpose do you serve other than to torment me?"

"To keep you company."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" The imaginary Caesar stated, in a voice that was far too perky to ever belong to the real Caesar.

"Alright, let's pretend for a moment that I believe you. Why am I so okay with this then?" Erwin asked, crossing her own arms with a huff.

"Well, is it really so hard to believe you're going insane after being kidnapped, experimented on, then isolated?"

"Objection!"

"This is not a court-room Riko-chan. You cannot object to what is fact."

"Well I don't have to like it either!" Erwin growled, turning away from the apparition.

A knocking at the door drew Erwin's attention away from the fake Caesar. "You may enter." She stated, turning to face said door. She was not surprised when The Doctor walked in with a bag of likely medical equipment, and looked around the room in confusion.

"It's only been five days. How are you mad as a hatter?"

The invisible Caesar burst out into laughter, causing Erwin to grind her teeth. "What can I say? Lock up and isolate a social butterfly and they will likely go mad. Ignoring that fact though, you're lucky it wasn't an hour. Five days is a record."

"And you would know this how?" The tall man inquired, opening the bag and pulling out a few needles as well as a blood pressure cuff.

"Well, I used to have quite a few friends in my hometown; all of us were pretty social. We all got curious one day and basically locked each other in separated rooms to isolate ourselves and see what would happen. We had someone supervise us of course. Miyuri only lasted 20 minutes, Kyo lasted about 30, Lye lasted almost the whole day, Rika lasted into the next day, and we quit on the end of the second day because I was the only one still partaking in the test. So my sanity limit is five days it seems…"

"In a room with no windows or way of telling time." The Doctor added, wrapping one of Erwin's arms in the small cuff.

"That's true…we still had windows when testing…"

"Speaking of windows, why doesn't Riko-chan have any? I mean, are you guys trying to make her loonier than a hoola-hoop on a slinky in a padded room?"

"Caesar that makes no sense."

"Who is Caesar?"

Erwin turned back to The Doctor, momentarily having forgotten about the man to address her delusion. "Caesar is one of my friends back at Ooarai. And the one I currently see sitting on top of my bed-side table."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Does the Caesar back home normally do such thing?" The man asked, finishing up with the blood pressure cuff.

"Not really. Hey, what's in those needles by the way?" Erwin responded, glancing at the sharp syringes filled with a mysterious clear liquid.

"A little mixture for people like you. You don't need to worry about it." He answered, dodging her question.

"That doesn't help me. Just because you all are weak, doesn't mean I am." Erwin looked to where the man's eyes should have been. He was looking right back at her. They maintained eye contact for a few more minutes before he looked away and left.

"Your curiosity will get you killed. You're not Schrödinger you know." He commented on his way out the door, closing it softly.

"Unlikely." Erwin replied to her now, mostly, empty room. She lay down on her bed and picked up the attack plan manual; flipping to a random page and reading from it.

"Curiosity killed the cat Riko-chan~."

"But satisfaction brought it back." Erwin countered, crossing her legs. She stayed like that, glossing over the manual, and listening to imagined-Caesar rant about random topics that just so happen to spring to mind at odd intervals.


	6. Goes the Clock

_So, I started working on this a while ago. Hope you all like it! I'm doing my best, and switching around the focus a little. I know nothing of the military, so Yukari is hard to write for._

* * *

Erwin paced around her room, bored for the fourth hour strait. If someone walked in at that moment, she might actually consider talking to them…and being civil about it.

"No one's going to come in Riko~."

"Why do you just vanish randomly and then re-appear? Like, that's weird, even for people who are actually crazy. Or…I think. I don't know." Erwin continued to pace around her room, the apparition of Caesar sitting on her bed.

"Why do you continue to talk to me even though you know I'm not actually here?" The illusion countered, smiling the same way Caesar did whenever she won an argument.

"Because it's something to do." Erwin spoke as if she were discussing nothing more than the weather. Her pacing continued, her tail waving gently behind her of its own accord.

"Hey, Riko." The blond stopped her pacing to look at the imaginary person she called a friend, her hair unconsciously still flowing despite no wind. "What would you say if you turned into something more powerful?"

"What do you mean?"

Caesar stayed quiet, ignoring the question the blond asked. The brown haired apparition waved her hand, indicative of dismissal. Erwin fell silent again and resumed her pacing, adding a small spin every now and again as if she were performing some other worldly dance with music only she could hear.

"That would be pretty awesome." The blond stated after quite a while. Her pacing was filled with more spinning than actual walking. Caesar simply smiled, watching her companion as she spun around the room.

"Thought you might like the idea." The apparition stated after another minute. Erwin continued to pace her room, humming to herself as she marched around. "That's the same song you sung with Guderian when you two went on recon during our match with Pravda, right?"

"That's correct." The blond confirmed, resuming her humming. She suddenly picked up the manual provided for her and began reading it, being mildly bored.

"I wonder if your team would replace you?"

Erwin stopped her reading and looked up at the apparition. "Why would you say that?" She questioned.

"Well, you _have_ been missing for a while, soooo…"

"Then Miho would have to replace Guderian, and I'm willing to bet she doesn't want to do that." Erwin countered, as her version of Caesar pointed out the obvious.

"You never know Riko~." The overly bubbly fake girl spoke, smiling sweetly as if she _hadn't_ just insulted Erwin.

Erwin huffed quietly and resumed reading the manual, her tail and ears flicking every once in a while. "I like to think I'm more important than that." Erwin replied after some time, still reading.

* * *

"We can't just replace them!" Caesar hissed, glaring at Anzu. The shorter girl had been informed that Erwin had been kidnapped, and Yukari had gone after her. And her immediate response was to inform everyone that they were going to participate in the tournament this year again, and that stand-ins would be required for both tanks.

"Well, we can't just sit out of the competition. Our school is still in the grey zone even with all the deals we've made." Miho pointed out. She didn't really like the idea either, but from a logical standpoint, there was no option. And she figured Erwin would be quite pleased to have a home to come back to after everything she could possibly be put through.

Caesar growled. She was still upset at Yukari; Saemonza and Oryou thankfully shared the same sentiment; but she was also worried about Erwin.

People were…Irreplaceable. Sure, they could probably find someone to man the radio, tell them when to fire, and relay instructions and plans before the tournament season started, but no one would do it with the same enthusiasm as Erwin. Sure, people would laugh at them and potentially catch on to their jokes, but who could come up with parts of a haiku on the spot, or state a comparison from history that- while maybe not totally accurate- fit the situation well enough for everyone to understand?

"Fine! But we get to make the final decision!" Caesar stated, throwing her scarf over her shoulder. The final statement in this conflict that she would not budge on.

"I agree to this. We have to get along with them if we are forced to work with them day in and day out." Oryou supplied, kicking her legs idly from her perch on their tank. Saemonza grunted her approval, nodding her head from her own perch on their tank.

"Well then! I suggest we get the interviews underway to find you four another teammate!" Anzu cheered, waving her arm in the direction of the cargo doors.

Standing there were a few dozen girls fidgeting nervously, each one looking only partially excited to be part of the tankery team. Caesar was more than happy to introduce her face to her hand.

* * *

"And then, one of anteater's team members shows up, all soaking wet from the rain and looking creepy. And everyone screams. In hindsight it was hilarious!" Erwin continued, Schrödinger was sitting on her dresser, watching her as she paced about her room and talked about the various adventures she had had with her team. "Then, Saemonza had the brilliant idea of trying to help her with the scary story she was trying to tell. Hindsight: hilarious; at the time: very effective at scaring us." Erwin laughed, straightening out her uniform.

"Well, they do sound fun!" The cat boy stated, perking up a little at the girl's improved mood.

"They are awesome! I mean, it's so much fun to tease Oryou because she makes the most adorable angry faces; she's just one of those people. Then there's Saemonza who is awesome at telling scary stories! Like, I don't even know how she does it, but she does! And Caesar can speak Latin and Italian! I didn't even know you could still learn Latin!" Erwin cheered, gushing about her teammates. "Commander Miho is an amazing strategist, and she always puts her heart into it! Saori is pretty flighty, but she's a good person at heart. Mako is the best driver on our team and the smartest person in school!"

"What about you?" Erwin turned to look at Schrödinger, her ears perking up subconsciously in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Schrödinger sighed, stretching before hopping off the dresser that had been his perch for the past half hour, "you talked about all your teammates, but skipped right over yourself. I'm sure they all know they're good at those things, but what about you Erwin?" He asked, leaning forward with his arms behind his back like a female who was trying to seduce a man for information would. "What is your hidden talent?"

Erwin was quiet. She didn't really have a secret talent that her team knew of; and sewing didn't count, a bunch of other girls on the team were really good at that too. "Um, nothing really. I'm just average." Erwin replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Eh~? I don't believe that~!" Schrödinger sang, hopping over to her and hugging her. "You have to be good at _something_ that people aren't normally good at!" Erwin growled as she tried to pry herself from the cat boy's grip.

"I'm good at sewing, but so are a bunch of other girls!"

"So~? I'm sure you make awesome things!"

"They are garbage!" Erwin hissed, finally pulling free of Schrödinger. With a sigh, she thought of anything she had ever tried or could do, and they all had an unfortunate thing in common. They were either boring or…

"Bad choices. I'm really good at making bad or stupid choices." Erwin stated tiredly; her ears and tail drooping. She didn't want to think about how she always screwed up, or how she always made a fool of herself.

Schrödinger stared at her, an ear flicking as he remained silent. "I highly doubt that counts as a special talent." He stated at last, crossing his arms over his chest. "Surely you have to be good at something else other than making mistakes."

Erwin shrugged. If she was good at something, she had no idea what it was. That was mostly fine with her, it wasn't like a special talent was required. Schrödinger huffed, stomping his foot and uncrossing his arms. "Well, then lie to me about something!" He groaned, throwing his hands up in over-exaggerated exasperation.

"Hey, when you figure it out feel free to tell me." Erwin replied, lying on her bed as Schrödinger stood by and watched her.

She was strange, so normal, but she also held so much potential. If Doc had just messed up even a little, they'd all be dead by now. Too bad this wasn't one of those timelines.


End file.
